<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Roulette by fanficfruitts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783935">A Game of Roulette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfruitts/pseuds/fanficfruitts'>fanficfruitts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acrtess Anna, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Be gentle, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Elsa, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, Model Elsa, Stage Manager Maren, Useless Lesbians, We’re starting off fluff...for now, it gets sad, no powers, this is my first story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfruitts/pseuds/fanficfruitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna are doing pretty well for themselves after “the Tragedy”. Elsa is an amazing fashion designer and model, while Anna is a Broadway actress. Life looks good for the Arendelle Sisters. Then Anna introduces Elsa to her stage manager, Maren. Life suddenly gets crazy for all parties involved. The game begins, and a mystery unravels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Ryder/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A message from Fruitts:<br/>Hey there A03! I’m kinda super SUPER new at the whole posting thing, but i’ve been reading on here for a good while and i wanted to try out myself. There are so many spectacular artists on here so i though i’d try my hand in the ring, what can i say i felt inspired :) i hope you guys enjoy the story! i know it seems light NOW, but trust me, IT’S GONNA GET DARK! okay. enough chit chat from me :) i really hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening Night (Before the Show):<br/>
Ok, breathe in for four: 1,2,3,4. Hold.<br/>
“Anna have you seen my make-up brush?”<br/>
Breathe out for four:1,2,3,4. Hold.<br/>
“Anna…”<br/>
In,2,3,4. Hold<br/>
“ANNA!”<br/>
Anna opened her eyes, a smile on her face, with just the tiniest hint of irritation. In front of her sat a square mirror, make-up for the night, a bouquet from her sister, and one of her co-stars, Lily, with a very upset scowl.<br/>
“Sorry what’d you say?”, Anna asked with an apologetic tone, “I was doing my breathing exercises”<br/>
“Oh! sorry to interrupt, I just need to know where my make-up brush went.”<br/>
Before either girl could respond a voice came over the speaker that was in their shared dressing room.<br/>
“FIVE MINUTES TO CURTAIN PEOPLE! FIVE MINUTES!”<br/>
“Thank you five!” Both girls shouted up to the celling.<br/>
“Shit! I didn’t realize how close we were to curtain! I’ve gotta find Maren.”<br/>
Anna stood and turned toward the door, already reaching for the knob.<br/>
“Wait, my brush!” Lily shouted after her.<br/>
“JUST USE MINE!” Anna shouted back; she was already out the door.<br/>
Tonight, was her night. She was going to be the best damn Rosemary the world had ever seen. She still couldn’t believe where she was, Broadway! And a lead at that! She had been auditioning for months and months for work, looking for anything really. She just wanted a chance to show the world what she could do. So, when she had seen the ads for How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying auditions, she knew she had to try. After going through skin-splitting amounts of auditions, and waiting, and callbacks, and waiting, and cold reads, and more waiting, she finally got the call. After two months it had all been worth it. It all led up to tonight. Opening night! Anna told her sister, Elsa, at least a dozen times that she had to, “BY THE LAWS OS SISTERHOOD”, attend opening and closing night. Elsa had agreed, of course, and promised to be there. But that didn’t stop Anna from making sure. That’s why she was finding the stage manager, Maren, to confirm that her sister had arrived.<br/>
“MAREN!”<br/>
“Jesus! Red, what the hell!”<br/>
“Sorry!” Anna gave Maren a mischievous grin, she wasn’t sorry, and Maren knew it.<br/>
Maren looked aggravated and tired, her tone a reflection of her appearance, “What do you want Red, you know I’m busy.”<br/>
Before Anna could continue Maren was already walking away, clipboard in hand, and moving fast. Anna had to jog just to keep up.<br/>
“I just wanted to know if my sister came yet.”<br/>
Maren suddenly stopped; it was so abrupt that Anna tripped over her own feet.<br/>
“Manager to house,” she spoke into her radio, “Has Ms. Arendelle’s guest arrived yet?”<br/>
Both women waited for a response, Anna leaned in closer with anticipation.<br/>
The radio squeaked loudly, causing Anna to jump back, Maren smirked, and a voice came through, “YEAH! The hot looking blonde right?”<br/>
Anna nodded at Maren with so much eagerness that Maren seemed a little less aggravated due to the immense adorableness coming from the star.<br/>
“Alright Red, she’s here now leave me alone.”<br/>
“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You’re the best stage manager a girl could dream of!”<br/>
Anna quickly ran off heading back towards her dressing room to put the final touches to her make-up. From behind her she heard Maren shout: “ONE MINUTE TO CURTAIN!”<br/>
Anna, along with the rest of cast and crew, shouted back a hefty, “THANK YOU ONE!”<br/>
It’s go time baby!</p><p>Two Days Before Opening Night:<br/>
“And you promise to be there!”<br/>
“Yes Anna.”<br/>
“And you’ll stay after the end so I can see you right?”<br/>
“Yes Anna.”<br/>
“And will you bring me flowers?” Anna stared at her sister with the largest puppy eyes she’d ever made.<br/>
“Of course, Anna.”<br/>
The two sat in Anna’s apartment, a homey place shrouded with warm colors, having their weekly teatime. Anna always enjoyed her sister’s company, even during the time of the tragedies; it was calm and graceful, like gentle falling snow. The two sisters had been talking about their plans for the week. All Anna could think about was the big show, but she knew Elsa didn’t mind. Elsa was the most selfless person Anna knew, that’s what made her such a great head designer for the fashion company she worked at, Ahtohallan Fashion, the hottest fashion empire in the world. Elsa was also the most beautiful person Anna had ever seen- inside and out- that’s what made her the most famous model in the world. Elsa was more than just famous, she was worshipped. You couldn’t go to a store without seeing her face, you couldn’t name a model or fashion competition she hadn’t guest starred on. But somehow, she always remained humble and kind. Anna found that to be incredible, especially after what the women had been through. Elsa prevailed.<br/>
“Ok good.” Anna said with a triumphant nod. “But I know you wouldn’t have missed it or forgotten.” Elsa smiled, but her mood slightly shifted, and sadness entered her eyes.<br/>
“Hey, hey what’s up?” Anna grew concerned, her sister didn’t show sadness often, and even the smallest hint of if sent Anna on the move.<br/>
“Nothing…,” Elsa spoke, barely above a whisper, “I just wish they were here for you….”<br/>
Anna knew what she wanted to say. She grew irritated that her sister was feeling badly for events that had been out of her control. But Anna knew it wasn’t her place to control her sister’s emotions, her therapist would’ve given her a disapproving nod at her irritation. So instead she got up and moved to give her sister a hug.<br/>
“I know, me too.”<br/>
Elsa sighed and gave her a weak smile, but the sadness was practically gone.<br/>
“You’re here though,” Anna reassured, “And you’re bringing flowers.<br/>
Elsa laughed, “Yes Anna I know!”</p><p>Opening Night (After the Show):<br/>
YES! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT!<br/>
The audience continued to clap, whistle, and tear the house down as the curtain dropped in front of Anna and all of her cast mates.<br/>
“Anna you were amazing!” Lily came bustling toward her, the adrenaline of the show still clear on her face.<br/>
“I know! And you were incredible! Your part in Brotherhood of Man was killer!”<br/>
The women continued to celebrate and cheer as they walked back to their dressing room, a few of their cast mates giving congrats as they passed.<br/>
“Yes ladies,” a voice broke through the noise of backstage, “you were both pure theatre perfection.”<br/>
“Thanks Maren!” Both women replied in unison.<br/>
“Couldn’t have done it without you and the crew!” Anna added.<br/>
Once they found their way back to their dressing room, Lily and Anna began to chat aimlessly while preparing to leave.<br/>
“You going over to Rick’s place tonight,” Lily asked, “some of the cast and crew are having a no-liquor pizza party.”<br/>
“Nah, my sister and I are supposed to be hanging out. Next time though.”<br/>
“Alright,” Lily replied as she walked toward the door to leave, “well have a nice night superstar!”<br/>
“See ya!”<br/>
Anna finished cleaning up and grabbed her coat, and the flowers her sister had given her.<br/>
Sunflowers, my favorite.<br/>
Suddenly there were three sharp taps at her door. She turned to see Maren, coat in hand and free of her tech gear.<br/>
“You heading out Red?”<br/>
“Yeah just going to meet my sister?”<br/>
“Alright be safe.”<br/>
Just as Maren was turning to leave, Anna had an idea. Maren was nice, Anna liked her, but she’d never really seen her hanging out with any of the cast or crew.<br/>
“You wanna meet her?” Anna all but shouted after her.<br/>
“Uh who Red?”<br/>
“My sister, ya dork?” Anna walked past Maren through the door, making her way towards the stage door. It was Maren’s turn to catch up.<br/>
“Uh why would I want to do that?”<br/>
Anna simply shrugged.<br/>
“You don’t have to, were just going to hang. Thought you might want to join.” Anna opened the stage door, New York’s crisp cold air hit her square in the face. She searched, through the fans perched at the door’s exit waiting for members of the cast to show up, for Elsa.<br/>
“Uh I don’t know Red. You know how weird I am with people.” Maren started, “Besides what if she doesn’t li- WTF IS THAT?!”<br/>
Suddenly Anna turned to find the largest group of people she’d ever seen at a show door. The group was practically climbing on top of one another to get to something in the middle.<br/>
Or someone! Elsa!<br/>
Anna pushed through the crowd, leaving a very confused Maren, somehow without getting squashed and found her sister at the center, elegantly signing autographs, talking to each and every fan. Elsa looked up and found Anna’s eyes, a smiled appeared on the blonde’s face.<br/>
“And there’s the star of the night! My sister Anna Arendelle.”<br/>
The crowd suddenly stopped looking at Elsa and all eyes were on Anna. Most people started clapping just as Elsa cut in, her words soft and regal.<br/>
“Alright guys thank you for your support, but I’d like some time alone with my sister.”<br/>
The crowd dispersed at the, wishing the sisters (mostly Elsa) a goodnight.<br/>
“Wow Els, I wouldn’t have made you come if I knew people were going to attack you!”<br/>
Elsa laughed slightly, “You didn’t make me come, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” “And the people weren’t attacking me! They’re just a bit zealous.”<br/>
Anna giggled as she linked arms with her sister, making her way back towards Maren. When the sisters neared Maren, Anna could hear her Elsa’s breath hitch.<br/>
“Who…,” Elsa began, looking like a dear in headlights, “Who is that?”<br/>
Anna looked up to see who Elsa was talking about, she only saw Maren.<br/>
“Oh Els, this is Honeymaren Nattura, the stage manager for the show. Maren this is my sister, Elsa Arendelle.”<br/>
Anna waited for one of the two women to say something, anything, the silence an odd feeling. Both women were completely entranced by each other, looking stunned yet pleased at the same time.<br/>
“Hi….” Maren whispered.<br/>
“Hi….” Elsa returned.<br/>
Anna smiled a mischievous smile.<br/>
Oh, this is too good to be true. I get to play a lead on Broadway AND play match maker for two of my favorite people?<br/>
It was go time indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maren's POV! What happened later that night??? Find out!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the support :( You guys are the only reason I'm gonna keep this story going! This chapter is still very fluff, nothing too crazy. BUT the chapter after that is where we're gonna get a little angsty, I'm gonna dive a little into Elsa and Anna's past, dig into "the tragedies" mentioned in chapter one. ANYWHO let me get outta here! Enjoy chapter Two!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Maren was in the third grade her school took her on a field trip to an art museum. Although the other kids laughed at the statues, naked and often missing pieces of their body's, Maren couldn't help but be completely entranced by the Greek masterpieces. The faces of the portrayed gods and goddesses were pure cut perfection to Maren, nothing would compare. Nothing for the next sixteen years would compare until she saw Elsa Arendelle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy Hell! This woman is gorgeous!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elsa Arendelle was a lean woman with curves in all the right places, a face more perfect than an angel-and on that New York street Maren was rendered breathless by just looking at her. Maren took in as much detail as she could, the light hue of Elsa's lavender suit and pearly white heels, her platinum blonde hair done in a gorgeous braid that went all the way down her back, and finally her eyes. Maren had never seen a shade of blue so true. Other blues she had seen, at least compared to Elsa's, were somehow washed out and dull. The sky itself was a pale competitor. Elsa's eyes were the color of the universe, the color of the stars, sun, and moon, dark and soulful. Elsa's eyes alone made those Greek statues look like a child's doodles. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what seemed like eons Maren finally found the guts to speak, "Hi...."</p><p> </p><p>Elsa, apparently under the same spell Maren was under, blinked back and whispered, "Hi...." Anna looked confused for a second but then a sly smile etched across her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Els, I was just asking Maren if she'd join us tonight! You know I could not have done anything without her!" Anna threw Maren a playful wink, which ultimately snapped Maren out of her trance. </p><p> </p><p>"Um...only if that's okay with you! I'd hate to impose." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Elsa doesn't mind! Do you Els?"</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sputtered back, "Oh- oh no of- of course not," a slight blush reaching up to her cheeks. The two women looked at each other, the spell had returned. But Maren found she did not mind. If she wanted anyone to look at her, to really look- almost like they were gazing into her- she wanted that person to be Elsa Arendelle. </p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty then! It's official," Anna let go of her sister's arm and started walking quickly, leaving Maren and Elsa in a game of catch up, "come on you two. I'm ridiculously hungry, and both of you know know how I get when I'm hungry." Anna started towards the direction of her favorite pizza place, Oaken's. Maren had been there many times before, typically with Anna, during the two months leading up tonight's show. Unlike Anna, who got something new every time they went, Maren stuck with the same order time and time again: an avocado sub with a sprite. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder if Elsa sticks with the same order at restaurants or if she changes things up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maren suddenly realized that neither Elsa nor herself had moved, and Anna was getting further and further from the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, after you," Maren motioned for Elsa to start walking. What she hadn't expected was the blonde to walk right up to her and grab her, interlocking their arms. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just as bold as her sister huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But Elsa's boldness was different from Anna's. It wasn't explosive or loud, but stealthy and almost magical. Maren was starting to like Elsa for more than looks simply from that one touch. The two started walking in the direction of Oaken's, following after Anna.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Honeymaren," Elsa started the conversation off so smoothly Maren had a hard time believing the blonde had just been stunned silent, "it is Honeymaren isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, but people usually me Maren. Just Maren is fine." Elsa slowed down enough to look Maren directly in her eyes, concern, and question present on her face; however, both were muffled by a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Would it offend you if I continued to call you Honeymaren, that name is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard." Maren felt the tips of her ears turning red.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blushing! This woman has me blushing!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, no, no. You're okay to call me that." The truth was Maren liked how Elsa said her name. It came off as smooth and pristine. Oh yeah, Maren was starting to really like Elsa.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, Honey doesn't have a bad ring to it either." Maren was blushing even deeper. Elsa laughed slightly; she knew what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me something about yourself, Honeymaren. What are things you like, hobbies, dislikes, siblings, etcetera." </p><p> </p><p>" Mmmm well, my full name is Honeymaren Rose Nattura. I was born and raised here in this great city. As for hobbies...well I'm a pretty active roller skater, I read, and of course anything theater-related." Elsa hummed in acknowledgment. "I have a twin brother, Ryder, although I'm older by 17 minutes. Dislikes include...," Maren had to think about this, she liked a lot of stuff, but the one thing she knew she disliked...well that story was too heavy for an icebreaker conversation, so she made something up quickly, "well dislikes include bread crusts." Elsa quirked her head at that. Maren caught a whiff of her perfume at the movement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Peppermint! I love peppermint!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bread crusts?" Elsa sounded amused by her answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! It's just too...much." Elsa laughed at her response. Maren thought that Elsa's laugh was the most beautiful song she'd ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>"And your likes?" Elsa was starting at her with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That damn smirk!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maren hummed putting her finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought, "Mmmmm, I'd have to say hot blondes." It was Elsa's turn to blush.</p><p> </p><p>"GUYS!" Anna shouted from in front of them, standing at Oaken's door. "I'm HUNGRY! Let's GO!" Elsa shook her head at her sister's volume. </p><p> </p><p>"Always practicing projection huh," Maren whispered into Elsa's ear. That earned Maren a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"Always since the day she was born." Elsa joked right back. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on you lovebirds," Anna called over from a booth, "mama's got to feed this beast!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lovebirds?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that Maren didn't want to be lovebirds with Elsa, but she didn't want Elsa to feel uncomfortable with her. But before she could start a banter with the redhead, Maren felt Elsa's hand slide into hers, their fingers intertwining. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Elsa said with a perfectly white smile, "I'm getting hungry too." Maren and Elsa made their way over to the booth where Anna was already set up. Maren went to sit down, but Elsa stopped her. </p><p> </p><p>"She likes to sit on the inside," Anna explained without looking up from her menu. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-," Maren turned to Elsa, "I thought you'd wanna sit next to Anna." Elsa looked at her sister and pursed her lips together in a way that looked like she was thinking about some deep universal fact. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, I've sat next to her before," Elsa turned and threw Maren a smirk before adding, "And one of my likes is sitting next to hot brunettes." Once Oaken came over to the three, giving them a hearty "WOO HOO", and took their orders, Anna began going into detail about the night's performance. Maren was trying to listen, she really was, but every time she would catch a glance at Elsa or just smell peppermint perfume, her brain turned to putty. After five or so minutes of light conversation, a pimply teenager came up to their booth. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, he had a thick mop of auburn hair with sideburns to match. When he finally spoke, Maren could see thick, silver braces. </p><p> </p><p>"OHMYGOSH! YOU'RE HER!! YOU'RE HER!!!" The boy was pointing to Elsa and waving frantically, his face was a mix between joy and the emotion a kid got when seeing a ghost. "YOU'RE THE TV LADY!!" At first, Elsa looked confused but then her face became quite kind, that smirk Maren had seen many times that night nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, what's your name?" Elsa's voice was so kind and light, Maren couldn't wrap her mind around it. <em>So many sides, and all of them beautiful.</em></p><p> </p><p>The kid looked like he was gonna pass out from all the short shallow breaths he was taking, "Hi! I'm Hans!!! I'm literally your biggest fan Miss Arendelle, or is it Miss Elsa, Miss Elsa Arendelle?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just Elsa is fine." Elsa looked amused like she was talking to a child who had seen a clear sky for the first time and she had to explain why it was blue. </p><p> </p><p>"Wowee Elsa, I've literary seen all of your fashion shows! Well, the ones online anyway. I wanna be just like you when I grow up, a famous model." Hans did some goofy poses trying his best to make "model" faces. Elsa smiled slightly, but no judgment was on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Then do it." That must've hit the kid somewhere deep because he dropped his pose and gave the blonde a face that looked so pitiful it damn near broke Maren's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I can," his voice came out at a volume just above a whisper, "my brothers say I'm too ugly to ever be beautiful like you." Elsa looked at him her face was reassuring, but there was a level of seriousness that pulled Maren in. Even though the blonde's next words weren't meant for her, she needed to hear them.  </p><p> </p><p>"Perfection is not beauty. Raw, unobtainable imperfection is the most gorgeous thing there. Get some acne cream, get a little muscle, but you're not ugly kid." A ray of hope hit Hans' face.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Without a doubt kid." And without another word, the boy gave the table a huge smile and ran off into the night. Elsa was right, he wasn't ugly at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," breathed Maren, "you handled that so- so amazingly! How did you know what to say? Have you done that kind of thing before?" Elsa smiled wistfully to herself as if she someone just told her a fond memory. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I read it from a fortune cookie once." Maren looked at her with a dropped jaw, and a blushed face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That damn smirk! Lord this woman is gonna be the end of me</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Six days later:</p><p>"No way! NO WAY!" Ryder practically screamed at Maren, "YOU GOT HER NUMBER?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ry. We've already been through this. She gave me her number, we've been talking, and now I'm taking her for coffee." Ryder looked at his sister like she was a prize show dog, he had personally trained. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow...."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Maren said offended. "You don't think I stand a chance do you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't say that, but I'm wishing you all the luck in the world not to embarrass yourself in front of one of the hottest people in our generation." Maren stuck her tongue out at her brother. Her date with Elsa Arendelle was going to be amazing! Just as long nothing too heavy came up in their conversation, and they didn't talk about- no. No! Maren wasn't going to let her own anxieties come up and ruin this. Her past was done, and her date was in the future. The past needed to stay where it belonged, away from her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that wasn't too bad?! This chapter was just to get a sense of Elsa and Maren's first interaction. Stay with me, things are gonna get good :) ALSO, I'm not super set on a posting schedule, I'm aiming for every two weeks. That way my ideas can fully develop and this story can grow at a nice steady rate. ALSO, the next chapter is going to have so violent chiz, if you guys want I can out a summary in the endnotes for next time. Just lemme know! Ok, I'm going to sleep now. Thank you for your love and support (keep it comin ;) ) <br/>love,<br/>Fruitts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elsa has a bad dream. The past is always haunting her somehow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok don't hate me! I know this EXTREMELY late but ADHD plus procrastination  is a bitch!! Sorry ): but i hope this chapter makes up for it. Warning there is some violence in this. Nothing too crazy, but I still wanted to give you the warning. I also wanted to say that is you're reading this from my original two posts, THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! I'll try and post more often. and if you're new...HELLO! I'm fruitts and thanks for clicking on this story. okay lemme get outta here (: enjoy!!</p><p>love,<br/>fruitts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Elsa had never liked headbands, they were either too tight, or itchy, or just plain tacky. But, being a dutiful daughter she wore them. Her mother over to her, smiling, and continued talking to the waiter.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yes, she's just eight but very accomplished." Elsa's ears turned red. She may not have been fully listening to her mother but she knew the two adults had shifted their conversation's focus to the young blonde. It's not that Elsa didn't like hearing about herself, she just didn't understand why adults talked about her. In her mind she was nothing special really. <em>Blonde, quiet, and good at drawing. </em>That was all she really thought about herself, nothing more, nothing less. But, despite her own personal beliefs, adults still liked to praise her, especially her mother. That's why they were currently at Eleven Madison Park, an extremely fancy and extremely expensive restaurant, located in one of New York City's posh environments-to celebrate Elsa's winning of a national art competition. Although she herself didn't understand all the fuss, <em>all the contest asked was to design five separate dress designs. </em>But as soon as her mother heard that she'd won she insisted on a celebration fit for an Arendelle. </p><p> </p><p>     "Sweetheart go on, tell the man what the contest was." Elsa's mother stared expectantly at her, she hadn't even noticed that she'd zoned out so completely. </p><p> </p><p>     In her voice, just loud enough to be audible, Elsa responded, "It was an art competition,drawing." The man made a nodding notion at the blonde then turned back to her mother to continue their conversation. Elsa instantly tuned them back out, going back into the safety of her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>     "You were very well behaved at dinner dear." </p><p>   </p><p>      "Thank you mama."</p><p> </p><p>     "And I'm very proud of you Elsa."</p><p> </p><p>     "Thank you mama."</p><p> </p><p>     "And I'm sorry Anna and Papa couldn't be at dinner with us, the flu is a nasty virus and your sister needs help getting through it."</p><p> </p><p>    "That's okay mama, I know they're proud of me no matter where we are. I just hope Anna is feeling better once we've returned." Her mother hummed in agreement. The two were walking back to their family home, a five bedroom penthouse that overlooked the best parts of the city. From Elsa's bedroom alone, a person could see the empire state building as clear as any Google image. Surrounded by a chilled night, Elsa held her mother's hand and walked ever so gracefully along the sidewalk. Looking up Elsa caught a glimpse of her mother. Iduna Arendelle was a kind woman, beautiful in every way. She had brown hair, which was currently styled into a braided bun, rosy cheeks, and soft blue eyes. Elsa had heard, on many occasions, her father describe his wife's eyes as pools of water straight from the fountain of youth. Elsa didn't know about that, but she secretly hoped that one day someone would describe her eyes with such love, and care. </p><p> </p><p>     "When we get home, I want you to head right to the bath then straight to bed, you have piano lessons bright and early with Mrs. Greda tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>     "Yes ma'am. Would it be alright if I said hello to Anna and Papa before I went to bed?" </p><p> </p><p>     "Of course Elsa, you never need an excuse to check on family." As the two turned a corner, coming up on their building's street, Elsa felt her mother's hand tighten over her own. A man, completely shrouded in black clothing stood directly in front of them,no more than 10 feet. Elsa looked up to her mother, whose face had lost every ounce of color, and tugged at her hand. </p><p> </p><p>     "Mama," Elsa whispered, "who is that?" </p><p> </p><p>     "I'm not sure, but I don't think he's someone we want to get acquainted with." Iduna's voice, usually light and playful, had an overwhelming shroud of seriousness and fear laced into it. Grabbing her daughter's hand so tightly it was almost uncomfortable, Iduna began to move to the opposite sidewalk to avoid the man in black.</p><p> </p><p>     But as they moved, so did the man. With each footfall, he mirrored them. Suddenly - he started moving forwards. Making his way directly towards the two Arendelles, and Elsa swore her headband shrank three more sizes because her head began to pound. </p><p> </p><p>     "Please. Take whatever you want. Just let us go." But the man didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>     "Please! My daughter is right here, just take my purse and go!. But the man didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>     "STOP! PLEASE! DON-" But the man had reached Iduna before should could finish. He punched her with so much force, her body was thrown into the middle of the street. Elsa could only stand, frozen, on the sidewalk. Her eyes were peeled open by terror, her mouth suddenly was very dry, and she could hear her heartbeat so clearly it became a battlefield's drum - rhythmic and with the assurance of death.   </p><p> </p><p>     "Stop whining bitch!" The man shouted of her mother's now limp body. "You deserve this whore! How dare you speak to a man, your superior?!" The man was now moving closer to Iduna's stiff body. </p><p> </p><p>     Elsa still couldn't move, or speak, she couldn't even cry. All she could do was stare at the man in black stalking over her mother. And all within a second Elsa's life changed forever. Her mother looked up at her and yelled something Elsa could not hear, the drums were starting to deafen her. The man grabbed Iduna by the hair and pulled her up to meet his eyes. He said something, not that Elsa could hear, they were too far and she was too petrified to listen. Whatever he said, Iduna's face went grey, her eyes the color of  a graveyard during the witching hour. Suddenly, a noise broke through to Elsa. A shot, a singular gunshot rang through the streets of New York, and Iduna's eyes went blank. The man dropped her body to ground, turned to Elsa and smiled. He smiled and gave her a wink before running into the night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>     She awoke, gasping for air. Elsa's hair was plastered to her neck and face, her entire body riddled with sweat. </p><p> </p><p>     <em>Fuck, fuck, FUCK. </em>She hadn't dreamed of her mother's murder in years. It was terrifying, being that little girl again. And like that treacherous night, Elsa found that she couldn't slow her heart rate down, it only grew in in speed and intensity. It was becoming hard to see, and Elsa was scared. Suddenly a cold presence touched her leg, and a weight was placed on her thighs. Slowly her vision came back into focus, her heart rate slowing. Looking down she saw Olaf, her service dalmatian. He started up into her eyes as if to say, <em>It's okay, I'm with you. Just breathe. </em></p><p> </p><p>     "Thanks buddy. Just a bad dream is all." Standing up, Elsa made her way to her bathroom. She ran some cold water through the sink, and splashed her face methodically. <em>One, two, three, pause. One, two, three.</em> Standing in her sweat soaked pajamas, Elsa wondered if she'd ever stop having the dreams. She's been going to therapy, relaxing, she even got the damn dog her therapists recommended. <em>So why wasn't anything working!? </em>But Elsa was smart she knew the dreams would never stop. </p><p> </p><p>     "All I can do is breathe, all that's in the past." And Elsa was looking towards the future. <em>I'm Elsa Arendelle dammit! </em>Life was looking good, she had another shoot for Vouge coming up, a couple interviews, and a date with an extremely hot stage manager. <em>Honeymaren, no, Honey.</em> Elsa smirked at that. She was looking forward to seeing the brunette again. It had been eons since Elsa had last had a real date. Hookups sure, but never a date date, where the person wanted to get know her and not just her status. </p><p> </p><p>     Yes, she had a date planned. Her future was bright, no matter how much the past wanted to shroud her happiness. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not too bad right ;)  okay see you all next time!</p><p>love,<br/>fruitts</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEW! you made it to the end! thank you for reading the whole thing🥺 that actually means the world to me. i would be so so grateful if you guys could leave a little comment down below, just telling me how to improve, or just to say hello or something! i dunno. i hope you liked it! lemme know if you want another chapter or if this story seems kinda trash and needs a redo :( ok i’m outta here!<br/>love you,<br/>Fruitts<br/>p.s. soooo it’s not letting me italicize the words rn, so if something seems like an inner thought...it probably is. i'll try my best to fix this problem 🤠 a little something to help, if it’s a) by itself without quotation marks and/or b) feels like first person, it’s supposed to be italicized!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>